Jungle Rabbid And The Army Of The Three Crabs
Plot Jungle Rabbid must rescue the chick from Torx. Synopsis Jungle rabbid and his pet chick (which is now more gray) get kicked out of the submarine after disturbing three other rabbid's show,they end up on an island token over by robots which put him and his chick in a cage.In the same cage they find three crabs,one of which tell him (through the way of snapping his claws) that the island used of been an peaceful place until the robots lead by Otto Torx took over and destroyed everything.The chick pecks the top of cage and so jungle rabbid helps as well.Jungle rabbid them confronts Otto,later he sees that the robots have trapped his chick into a hamster ball,Otto then orders them to put the jungle rabbid in a box and into the ocean,they do but jungle rabbid soon gets out of the box and with the help of some seagulls arrives back onto shore.He soon finds his chicks underwear and vows to find him.Jungle Rabbid then hears him from a vent but before he can do anything a robot attacks him,but he is soon saved by the three crabs,He soon end up at his lair the crabs soon help him and finally finds his chick but it was a trap made by Otto he then reveals he is going to fire a misses at the president,he sends out a dinosaur to attack them but Jungle Rabbid befriends it while Otto is outside gloating to the president (he again gets ignored)Jungle Rabbid and the crabs soon have a battle with the robots along with help the same seagulls from before and the dinosaur.The missle soon launches and with the help of the same seagull Jungle Rabbid and his chick end up riding it into the submarine,the missle then explodes but both Jungle Rabbid and his chick survive meanwhile the crabs are once again enjoying their peaceful life with the dinosaur relaxing with a robot arm in its mouth Quotes *'Guy': Oh, I love you, Samantha. *'Samantha': But... You don't even know me. *'Guy': Oh, let me know you. *'Otto Torx': This island is the perfect location for... What?! Hey! Oh, no! All right... (Laughs) Bye-bye. Yes. As I was saying... This island is the ideal location for my missile aimed at the Presidential Palace. The world will be forced to recognize my genius! (Laughs) Oh, you really thought you could beat Otto Torx with a few crabs? Wrong! No one is going to mess up my big day. Hello, Mr. Presdient. I really do hope I'm not disturbing you. Just wanted to let you know that I've got a missile pointed at your Presdential Palace and... What? Did you? Well! You asked for it. *'Computer': Missile engaged. Target locked. *'Otto Torx': Deal with them! The missile! The countdown! *'Otto Torx':Uh, yes, hello... Uh, one helicopter, express delivery please. Gallery Otto Torx is at the island.jpg Jungle Rabbid is holding Seagull's leg.jpg Animals and Jungle Rabbid.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes